Never
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Have Anakin and Obi-Wan ever had feelings, or any kind of attraction for each other? Nope. Never. Or...have they...? (Anakin/Obi-Wan; One-Shot.)


**A/N**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars: the Clone Wars (or any other version of Star Wars). All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Can't remember where exactly I got the idea to write an Anakin/Obi-Wan fanfic, but it's something I wanted to try.**

* * *

During a more peaceful time in the war, Duchess Satine Kyrze was more than happy to have guests over at her mansion on Mandalore. This time around, she had invited two Jedi Knights, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, as well as Naboo Senator Padme Amidala. The four of them were laughing and drinking wine in the game room.

"Can I ask you a bit of a personal question?" Satine ran her finger along the edge of her glass, somewhat tipsy.

"Alright, sure," Obi-Wan relaxed into his chair.

"Have you two ever wanted each other?"

"...Not quite sure I understand, Satine."

"You know... _wanted_ each other?" she giggled.

Blushing slightly, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "No, but, our Jedi training would prevent us from having lustful feelings anyway."

" _Bullshit,_ " Satine coughed not-so-subtly. Their younger days when they would enjoy a good romp every now and then came to mind.

"So...you two have never even had sex dreams about each other or something?" Padme teased. She honestly wouldn't mind if her secret husband did. Now, if he were to _act_ on his desires, that would be one thing, but dreams were just dreams.

"Woah! That's a..." Anakin put a hand at the back of his neck, "...pretty personal question to ask, don't you think?"

"You have, haven't you?" the senator smiled mischievously.

"I'd prefer not to answer," Anakin folded his arms.

Obi-Wan rolled up a magazine and lightly smacked him in the back of his head with it. "Anakin, you naughty boy." he teased.

Of course, Satine, the least sober of the group, was dying of laughter. Tears streaming down her face, she fell off her chair, unable to get up by herself. Still, that laughter was contagious, and the rest of them joined her.

"I better get her back to her room," Padme said once it died down. "Come on, Satine. Let's get you to bed."

"Oh, but there's a mess here..." Satine's jovial smile turned to a mild frown.

"Don't worry, Satine. We'll get it," Obi-Wan offered.

"It's the least we can do, since you're letting us stay in your home for the night," Anakin added.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Awfully kind of you."

Padme helping her off of the floor, she led her down the hallway, leaving the two Jedi Knights alone. Gathering the wine glasses, they each carried two into the kitchen.

"So did you ever? Really?" Obi-Wan asked, placing his in the sink. Had he had just a drop less alcohol in him, he would have never dared to ask that question.

"...Why?" Anakin raised an eyebrow, placing the other two next to that one.

"I don't know, just curious."

An awkward silence filled the room as they just stared at each other, eye-to-eye. Eyeing Anakin's hand, Obi-Wan took it in his own. Again, looking up into his pale blue eyes, another awkward silence hung all around them. Anakin studiously stroked the side of Obi-Wan's bearded face, his face growing a bit hotter.

Pulling the younger Jedi close to him was, yes, you probably guessed, awkward, yet something about this liquid courage left the two old friends just a little curious. Lightly laying his own lips against Anakin's, Obi-Wan gave him a second to settle into it.

Underneath the kiss, Anakin couldn't help but smile. He liked the way his old master's beard felt across his face. Deciding it was best they broke before it was any risk Padme, or some other servant would walk in here and find them like this, they broke the kiss. The amount of awkward silences was nearly becoming too much to bear.

"We...um...we don't ever, talk about this. Right?" Anakin asked, looking down, blushing.

"It never happened," Obi-Wan answered simply.

"Nope," Anakin smiled.

"Never," Obi-Wan returned it.


End file.
